L'amour au-dessus de tout
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: La terrible nouvelle vient de tomber, alors que j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aime, j'apprends avec terreur qu'il est déjà marié ! Il me demande de renoncer à tout ce que je connais pour l'aimer lui... En suis-je seulement capable ?


Bonjouuur ! Alors voici - d'après moi - ce qui se serait passé si Jane Eyre avait était un peu moins ancrée dans son carcan sociale et religieux ! : D bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée :-)

* * *

Jane Eyre

(Revu et corrigé)

L'affreuse nouvelle venait de tomber. Elle écrasa en un instant toutes les ébauches d'un avenir naissant. Le sang qui circulait en moi avait totalement reflux. Ma tête bourdonnait de cet apport en surplus. Rien n'avait changé au demeurant. Ni l'église, dans laquelle je me trouvais, ni l'étroitesse du corset qui comprimait mon souffle, ni la force de la pression des doigts de M. Rochester sur ma main. Oui, rien n'avait changé de cela, pourtant mon monde venait de basculer tout entier. Je n'écoutai plus la conversation qui se jouait devant moi, mon esprit se refusait à reprendre le cours du temps. Je ne pouvais concevoir ce qui venait d'être annoncé : mon fiancé était déjà marié ! Et cela depuis des années ! Cependant ce n'était pas là le pis : cette femme vivait elle aussi dans le château, depuis mon premier jour là-bas ! Je l'avais côtoyé sans le savoir. Le mensonge était si rude, si vil que je demeurai muette de stupeur. J'étais devenue statue de sel : friable, fragile, silencieuse.

Soudainement je repris place dans le théâtre de la vie, après avoir passé un acte en coulisses, trop éprouvée par la scène.

M. Rochester m'entraîne à sa suite hors de l'église. Nous fîmes le chemin inverse, qui nous ramène rapidement au pied de la bâtisse familial, rongée de secrets. Epuisée d'avoir dû suivre la cadence infernale imposée par mon maître, j'atteins les grilles essoufflée, pantelante. Les domestiques qui s'étaient réunis en arc de cercle sur les larges marches de pierres, s'étirant devant le perron, nous attendent impatients. Ma petite Adèle en tête, qui en nous voyant arriver, pousse des cris, des d'exclamations de joie et se met à jeter en l'air des pétales de fleurs cueillit ce matin même par ses soins. Les domestiques commencent à applaudir, Mme Fairfax à l'avant, s'approche pour nous féliciter.

\- Cela ne sert à rien ! Vos félicitations sont en retard de quinze ans ! rugit M. Rochester sans cesser sa course folle.

Notre peloton fend la petite foule et l'on s'engouffre dans le manoir. Rapidement on se retrouve au troisième étage et encore plus rapidement je me tiens face à Mme Rochester. Des yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites qui roulent sans but, une chevelure sauvage de boucles brunes enveloppe son corps. Elle a une peau d'une pâleur mortelle, son vêtement reprisé de nombreuse fois déjà pend sur son corps robuste. Elle est pieds nus sur un parquet usé, gratté, arraché. Elle sifflote quelques airs dont elle seule a le secret, tout en toisant la petite assemblée que nous sommes.

Quant à moi je tremble sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je tremble si fort que je souffre dans tout mon corps. J'arrache ma main de la griffe de M. Rochester et recule jusqu'au linteau de la porte. La créature me dévore du regard et je reconnais le songe qu'elle m'a inspiré l'avant-veille. Je frissonne de plus bel. Et dire qu'elle avait échappé à la surveillance de sa gardienne pour mieux venir rôder autour de mon sommeil. Je me figure très bien ce qui aurait pu lui prendre : me brûler vive ou bien même m'étouffer alors que je dormais !

Soudain Mme Rochester lève les mains sur son époux et avec une force de lionne cherche à l'étrangler. C'en est trop pour moi ! Je quitte les lieux sans bruit. Je me rends dans ma chambre encore abasourdie. Et dire qu'à cette heure je devrais être Mme Rochester. Je ne dois plus penser à ce qui aurait pût être, mais à ce qui est.

Mon cœur est ruiné, mes tremblements redoublent, sous le choc. Une fois le verrou poussé j'arrache ma coiffure, qui s'effondre dans une cascade d'épingles. Je déchire mon voile et je l'abandonne au sol. Mes doigts défont le plus vite possible le lacet de ma robe de mariée. Je retire dans une fureur non contenue tous les vêtements qui me tiennent prisonnière. Quand je suis nue, mon reflet vient me heurter dans la glace, qui trône paisiblement au-dessus de ma petite commode. Je ressemble à une petite chose, maigre, sans attrait, sans valeur. J'achève de démonter ma coiffure et je me jette dans mes draps, ivre de douleur. Des larmes à n'en plus finir labourent mes joues, mon âme frappée se trouve au plus bas et il me semble qu'en ma poitrine un gouffre béant s'est ouvert. Toute la lumière, toute mon énergie y est aspirée. Chacune de mes respirations me coûte. Je veux mourir plus que tout et éprouver seulement la paix céleste qui ne manquera pas d'arriver dans mon état de cadavre. Je me laisse alourdir toute entière à ma douleur.

Le jour décline sans que j'en aie conscience. J'allume une bougie, je ne pleure plus depuis des heures, ma tête a cessé de me tourner. Je n'ai pas nettoyé les sillons de sels qu'on tracé mes larmes. Plus rien n'importe. J'entends alors gratter à ma porte. Je sursaute. La maison avait été si silencieuse, que ce bruit soudain m'effraye facilement. Le grattement se reproduit. Je me décide à passer une robe de chambre pour aller voir. Je retire le loquet, pousse ma porte. Dans les ténèbres du couloir, se tient M. Rochester. Son visage est découpé par la lumière jaune de la bougie qu'il a mise entre nous. Son air le plus grave, ses yeux les plus tristes, accompagnent son corps encore revêtu de sa tenue de marié. Il a défait la chemise, hotté la cravate aristocratique. Bien qu'il ait l'air négligé, il n'en demeure pas moins beau, ni puissant.

\- Ma…

\- Non, pas de « ma chérie » s'il vous plait, je ne pourrai le supporter.

\- Alors nous redevenons des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Je reste votre employée, la préceptrice d'Adèle, rien de plus Monsieur.

\- Ah ça non, pitié. Tu ne peux me faire subir cela d'avantage. Mon aimé si tu…

\- Je ne suis pas votre « aimée ».

\- Oh que si tu l'es, ma Jane Eyre… Tes yeux sont rougis, tes joues sont blêmes. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Pourrais-tu seulement me pardonner un jour ?

Je lui pardonne sur le champ. Incapable de lui en vouloir, malgré la puissante douleur qui me ronge l'âme.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Ma Jane silencieuse ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! Oh comme je voudrai tout t'expliquer, si tu m'en donnais la chance, je pourrais soulever le voile obscure de la vérité.

Je recule dans ma petite chambre. Il reste interdit un instant puis accepte mon invitation en entrant. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, il dépose sa bougie sur ma petite table, là où repose ma Bible et mes lectures du soir. Il se met à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, me jetant par occasion un regard tantôt sombre, tantôt profondément triste. Je resserre autour de moi mon peignoir. La froideur de ma pièce sans feu ajoute à l'ambiance glacée de cette rencontre nocturne. M. Rochester commence alors son récit. Il débute par sa jeunesse, la duperie de son père et de son frère, ainsi que de sa future belle famille. Le tout pour qu'il épouse Bertha Manson. Ce qu'il fît et regretta aussitôt. Il découvre qu'elle et lui n'ont aucun attrait commun, pis encore, que comme sa mère Bertha commence à avoir des crises de démence.

J'écoute sans l'interrompre, sa lourde confession, ses regrets, ses remords qui s'égrainent au rythme de ses mots. Et lorsqu'il achève son récit il est à mes genoux devant moi, les mains déposées sur mes rotules. Ses yeux brillent, une larme roule. On respire l'air est gelé, on se regarde.

Mon cœur de nouveau gonflé par sa présence frappe contre ma poitrine. Je suis perdue. Son histoire n'est pas sans m'émouvoir. Les yeux de M. Rochester sont vides, presque éteins. J'ai dû mal à me retenir pour ne pas lui témoigner mon affection, mon soutient.

\- Alors ma fée, quel mauvais sort me réserves-tu ? Quel jugement pour un menteur ? Pour un homme qui t'as brisé ton si bel amour ? En as-tu encore pour moi ? De ton amour ?

\- Oui.

La réponse s'échappe de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage viril. Il saisit mes mains, les embrasses avec ferveur. J'essaie de résister, son emprise sur moi est trop forte.

\- Alors ma Jane tout est possible ! Ne changeons rien à nos plans ! demain nous partirons pour Londres, et dans une semaine nous serons dans le Sud de la France. Tu seras comme ma femme sans en posséder le titre, mais cela personne ne le saura. Partons toi et moi. Nous serons tout l'un pour l'autre, rien ne compte d'autre que l'union de nos âmes.

Fébrile j'entends ce discours que me terrifie.

\- Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela alors que votre épouse réside au-dessus de nous ? Vous me demandez d'usurper sa place et de jouer au mariage, alors que devant Dieu je serai la maîtresse et vous l'adultère ?

\- Mais tu l'as vue ! Tu as vue Bertha ! Cela fait bien des années que nous ne sommes plus « mari et femme ». C'est toi ! C'est Toi ma vraie femme ! mon alter ego, une partie de moi-même. C'est toi ma Jane, petite sorcière qui m'a ensorcelée et rendu aveugle aux autres. C'est toi et toi seul que j'aime à jamais.

\- Et vous êtes prêt à vous parjurer devant Dieu pour moi ? Ou pour assouvir une pulsion singulière ?

M. Rochester se redresse sur ses genoux, ses yeux devenus silex, sondent mon âme. La réponse je la connais désormais : il est prêt à tout pour moi.

Je suis submergée par une vague de bonheur. Elle m'envahit, elle m'écrase sur un récif de crainte. Je me ressaisi. Qui suis-je ? Suis-je maîtresse de mon destin ? Ou simple marionnette ballottée par le vent. Jouet de la cruelle fatalité ? Vais-je me soumettre à Dieu ou ployer devant l'amour et la détresse de cet homme. Un pénitent à genoux devant moi qui m'offre une vie d'amour et de bonheur ? Que gagnerai-je en refusant ? L'Eden ? Sans lui ? Et si mon paradis ne m'attendait pas aux cieux mais ici ?

\- Edward, j'ai choisi.

\- Oh je t'écoute ma fée.

Sa poigne est puissante. Tout notre avenir repose sur ce choix. Je respire le visage fermé.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, allons à Londres demain. Oui partons découvrir le monde à deux. Oui, soyons heureux sur cette terre.

Il se redresse et me happe dans ses bras. Il me porte contre son cœur et me berce de million de baiser sur les joues, le front.

\- Oh ma Jane, mon amour, ma chérie. Le bonheur qui nous attend n'a plus de limite.

\- Cependant il y a bien une condition à tout ceci, dis-je en m'extirpant de ses bras.

Il me sourit.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma petite fée.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui, tout.

\- Je ne veux pas porter le titre de Madame Rochester.

\- … Mais.

\- C'est mon unique condition.

\- Que dirons-nous aux gens que nous croiserons ? demande-t-il dubitatif.

\- Que je ne suis pas votre femme.

\- Que tu es ma maîtresse ?

\- Non, une amie, une compagne de route.

Il réfléchit. A lui de savoir si cela lui conviendra.

\- Alors, pour le moment nous nous contenterons de cette situation.

\- Pour le moment ?

\- Eh quoi. Un jour tu seras réellement ma femme.

\- Oh ! Vous pensez déjà au trépas de…

\- N'y pensons plus. C'est entendu. Je suis trop heureux de te retrouver ma petite Jane Eyre que tout ce que tu aurais pu me demander, je l'aurais exaucé sur l'heure. Dûissiais-je aller courir les cieux pour te cueillir la lune !

\- Comme d'ordinaire vous en faites trop. Je me contente de peu.

\- Je ne suis pas « un peu ».

On se sourit.

\- Non, vous êtes un tout.

Je me blottis contre lui, son cœur cogne dans mes oreilles et il me chante les louanges d'un amour sans fin. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix pour ma vie de chrétienne, mais pour ma vie de femme, je n'en doute pas.

Il m'embrasse avec ferveur. Le feu monte à mes joues en sentant un si délicieux baiser. L'embrasement s'étend de mes joues à ma gorge, puis ma poitrine. Edward s'en aperçoit et prend plaisir à diluer ses baiser dans mon cou et au creux de ma poitrine qui se dénude facilement avec ma simple robe de chambre.

\- Ce devait être notre nuit de noces, susurre Edward tout en continuant à m'embrasser partout où ma peau s'expose.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je enfiévrée.

\- Bien que nous ne sommes point mariés, serons-nous amants ? soupire-t-il en soulevant mes cheveux pour atteindre de nouvelles zones.

Je rougis de plus belle. Incapable de répondre à son offre. C'est un homme d'expérience, il lit dans mon regard ce que je ne peux dire avec des mots. Il me soulève alors avec un force tranquille dans ses bras, souffle nos bogies et me porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me dépose sur les draps, puis il s'en va verrouiller sa porte. Il s'assure que le feu qui ronfle dans l'âtre est bien parti pour tenir la nuit. Quant à moi je me faufile sous les couvertures, trop heureuse de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

\- Tu te caches ma fée ? demande-t-il en s'approchant, son ombre décuplé par les flammes qui grandissent dans son dos.

\- J'avais froid, dis-je d'une voix que je trouve timide.

\- Je viens, tu n'auras plus jamais froid.

Il défait sa tenue tout en me regardant, au début je détourne le regard comme une fillette pudique et puis, je réalise que cet homme – cet homme que j'aime- m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens. Je découvre son torse nu, sa musculature que je ne pouvais que deviner s'affiche sans honte. Lorsqu'il est parfaitement nu il me rejoint sous les draps. Timide je ne bouge pas. Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser encore.

\- As-tu chaud ma petite fée ?

\- C'est parfait, dis-je doucement en passant mes doigts dans sa chevelure sombre.

Sans geste brusque, ce qui est d'ordinaire sa spécialité, il me retire ma robe de chambre et la dépose dans un bruissement d'étoffe sur le sol. Je suis nue, contre lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud, ni autant d'impatience dans mon corps. Les mains d'Edward parcourent les courbes de mon dos, s'aventurent sur mes reins et descendent plus bas. Je frissonne de plaisir.

\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle à mes yeux, me glisse-t-il aux creux de l'oreille.

Lentement il m'apprend l'amour. Je découvre le bonheur que c'est que d'être dans ses bras, d'être sa femme, sa chérie. Nous passons la nuit à nous aimer. Notre corps à corps est un enchaînement de plaisir et de soupirs. Le feu devient braise avant que nous soyons rassasié l'un de l'autre et lorsque les premiers rayons du jour nous éclairent je suis blottis tout contre mon maître, épuisés de bonheur. On s'endort paisiblement, tandis que la maison entière encore frappée par les révélations de la veille commence à vivre. Je suis heureuse, plus heureuse que le monde ne pourra jamais connaître. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais écouté ma raison qui me poussait à fuir. La voie sur laquelle mon cœur ma guidé m'apporte déjà tant en seulement une nuit. Edward et moi sommes unis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre qu'un envoyé de Dieu nous bénisse pour cela. Je n'attends plus le bonheur lorsqu'il est là devant moi. Je le prends et je l'embrasse.

* * *

Fiiiiiiin !

J'espère que cette fic' vous a plus! A très vite ! :D


End file.
